Off the Deep End
by Olivia26
Summary: Alternate ending for "Escape." This one involves Elliot kicking a little ass. Pairing EO


TITLE: Off the Deep End  
  
AUTHOR: Liv  
  
RATING: Ah.PG-13 I'd guess.STRONG LANGUAGE AHEAD.but only for a split second  
  
CLASSIFICATION: Olivia/Elliot friendship gone romance  
  
SPOILERS: Escape  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: If anyone is so inclined to post this anywhere, let me know about it first.I promise you'll get the green light.and I'll be flattered  
  
SUMMARY: I think the title says it all.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The dialogue between Andy and Olivia was taken directly from "Escape." Please forgive me if I misquoted, as after I watched the scene for the 15th time, I had to restrain myself from jumping through the TV and hurting Andy myself.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters on SVU, I'm only playing with them for the time being and will return them in one piece.I promise. ;o)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Detective Elliot Stabler had just wasted six hours of his life in court. He had been called to testify on a "slam dunk" case only to watch the perp walk away on a technicality. Sometimes he really wished the jury would pay more attention to the facts instead of the bullshit the defendant spit out on the stand. Purposely avoiding Casey Novak, Elliot ducked out of the courthouse moments after the verdict had been rendered. He found his car quickly and decided to head home early for a change. Olivia was working on the Baxter case with U.S. Marshal Andy Eckerson, so the odds were she was out in the field and Munch and Fin had been lending them a hand with the case.  
  
After Elliot arrived home, he ate dinner with his family and decided to watch some television. He flipped on NBC just as the 6 o'clock news was ending. The "Breaking News" banner was scrolling across the bottom of the screen as Tom Brokaw began to speak.  
  
"And this just in-NBC has received word that the U.S. Marshal, in conjunction with the New York Police Department is in the process of negotiating a hostage situation at a motel on the Jersey shore. We have been told that assailant is armed with a 9mm gun and has taken two hostages- one a male identified as Lee Healy and the other, a female, whose name has not been released, but has been identified as a member of the New York Police Department." Elliot didn't hear the rest of what was being said. His fingers were already dialing Olivia's cell phone number. The phone rang several times.  
  
"Come on 'Livia! Pick up the damn phone!" He yelled into the receiver. Hearing the voicemail pick up, he hung up the phone and rose off the couch. Kathy chose that moment to start in on Elliot, showing her true colors.  
  
"Didn't you *just* leave her side?! Can't you at least *pretend* you care more about me than her!" She screamed furiously.  
  
"I am NOT having this fight with you right now, Kathy! The man my partner was trying to find is holding two hostages at gun point and one of them is her!" He yelled back at her as he walked toward the door and grabbed his coat and car keys.  
  
"Elliot Stabler, if you walk out that door don't you dare even *think* about coming back!" Kathy screamed as he reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Kathy, I can't watch my partner die and not try to do something about it! And fuck you for thinking I should!" He shouted slamming the door behind him.  
  
As Elliot left his house, he pulled out his cell phone and called Cragen. After two rings, the phone was answered.  
  
"Cragen."  
  
"Cap, it's Elliot. Is it her?" He asked weaving through traffic on the way to the precinct.  
  
Cragen hesitated for a moment. "Yeah Elliot, it is. Baxter has Olivia."  
  
Elliot felt as if some had just knocked the wind out of him. He felt his heart twisting at the thought of someone harming her.  
  
"Are you out there already, Cap?" Elliot asked when he found his voice again.  
  
"I was just about to leave the station. I'll wait for you to get here," Cragen replied, anticipating his detective's next question. "I'll drive down there."  
  
When Elliot arrived at the 1-6, Captain Cragen was waiting outside for him. They got into a sedan and Cragen put the cherry light on the dashboard. He started the car and began making his way through the New York City traffic.  
  
"How did this happen?" Elliot asked, anger very evident in his voice.  
  
Cragen took a sharp breath and began to explain. "After quite a bit of coercing, Baxter's mother finally gave up the location of where she was supposed to meet him-a motel at the Jersey shore. Olivia and Andy headed out to canvas the motels in that area and one of them suggested they split up to cover more ground. Obviously, Olivia picked the right motel and found Lee alone in one of the rooms. Baxter caught them trying to escape and you know the rest. That's what I can piece together from Andy, and Olivia's radio for backup."  
  
"How could I have been so stupid to let him watch my partner's back?! I knew it was a bad idea from the moment he walked into the squad room," Elliot said clenching his fists.  
  
"You had no control over it, Elliot. It was my call to pair them up. You can't beat yourself over this," Cragen responded, putting his hand on Elliot's shoulder.  
  
"I know. It still doesn't make me feel any better though, Cap," he said turning to look out the car window.  
  
The drive seemed to drag on for days. As they approached the scene, Elliot could see the flashing lights on the squad cars and the ambulances. He noticed sharp shooters all around the motel, waiting for the signal to take the shot.  
  
Captain Cragen and Elliot entered the motel room that had been designated the control post just in time to stop Andy from issuing the order to shoot.  
  
"You can't shoot! That's my detective in there!" Cragen shouted.  
  
Andy obeyed the Captain's request, shaking his head. Elliot strode over to where Andy was standing and glared at him.  
  
"Look, we've got to get them out of there. Taking the shot is our only chance," Andy said to Elliot, hoping to find an ally.  
  
Out of nowhere, Elliot wound up and punched Andy as hard as he could, knocking him to the ground. He bent down and picked him up by the shirt.  
  
"It is *your* fault that my partner is in there," he said venomously. "You are going to find a way to get her out of there without harming a single hair on her head or so help me God you'll regret ever stepping foot in our precinct."  
  
With that, Elliot shoved him back down to the floor and walked away.  
  
"Elliot," Cragen warned. "You need to calm down. Your being upset isn't helping to get Olivia out of there any faster."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, Sir. I won't happen again, you have my word," Elliot said crossing his arms over his chest and staring intently on the monitor.  
  
Shortly after the altercation between Andy and Elliot, those involved collectively decided the best chance of getting both hostages out alive was in fact to take the shot when it became available. Minutes passed before one of the shooters finally reported they had a clear shot.  
  
"Take it. Take the shot," Andy ordered, still holding a tissue to his bleeding nose. A single shot was fired. As Baxter collapsed on the bed, uniformed police swarmed the room and removed Lee and Olivia. Paramedics rushed in and began working on saving Baxter's life.  
  
Elliot ran out into the parking lot and frantically looked around for Olivia. He spotted her coming down the stairs, escorted by a uniformed officer.  
  
"'Liv!" He yelled as he ran toward her. He reached her just as she stepped down off the last stair. Without hesitation, they wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised and much happier because of his presence.  
  
"I saw the story on the news and called Cragen. We rode down together," he explained running his fingers through her hair and pressing kisses onto her forehead.  
  
She took a small step back and looked him in the eye. "I was scared I'd never see you again," she said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
  
Elliot pulled her back into his arms again. "'Liv, I was too. I thought I'd lost the woman I love," he said, gently swaying their connected bodies.  
  
She froze at his words. With eyes as wide as saucers she quietly asked, "The woman you love?"  
  
"Yeah 'Liv.that's what I said-I love you more than words can say. Seeing you in there with that look on your face broke my heart-and I in turn, broke Andy's nose," he said with a smile.  
  
"I love you too, Elliot-wait, did you say you broke Andy's nose?" she asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah.I did. I punched him when I got here," he explained. Olivia shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You're serious?" She asked incredulously. Instead of answering her, he leaned over and kissed her with all of six years worth of pent up passion. They broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat.  
  
"Eh-hem," Captain Cragen coughed again. "You two put on quite a show just now. Do you think you can contain yourselves long enough to let the EMTs check her out?"  
  
"Sure. Sorry Cap," Olivia offered.  
  
"I'll let it slide this time-don't let it happen again," he paused then added, "in public." Olivia and Elliot nodded in understanding.  
  
After arriving back in New York, Much and Fin invited Olivia, Elliot and Captain Cragen to join them at Mulligan's for a drink. The Captain elected to head home and Olivia decided to work on some paperwork.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll be right there, just give me a second," Elliot called as he went to catch up with Olivia.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked upon reaching her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I was thinking about what happened earlier," she replied.  
  
"You mean when we said we love each other," he stated, understanding why it would be a source of discomfort.  
  
She nodded and looked down at the floor. "I was wondering what happens now. I mean, you're married-I don't want to be your girlfriend on the side. That just doesn't work for me," she said.  
  
"I would never expect you to. Kathy and I are headed for a divorce- our marriage has become one of convenience. She told me if I left the house tonight not to come back," he explained, taking her hand in his. "Look, 'Liv, we can take this as slow or as fast as you want. You're calling the shots here. I just want a chance to make this work."  
  
She finally looked up from the floor and at him. "I want this to work too-I have for a long time." Olivia closed the distance between them and kissed him. "I think this is going to be my favorite part of our relationship," she said with a smile.  
  
Our relationship. He liked the sound of that.  
  
"Now get out of here, Stabler. Munch and Fin are waiting and so is my paperwork for that matter." She said motioning toward her desk.  
  
"You're right. Meet us at Mulligan's when you're done?"  
  
"You bet-after this hellish day, I'll need a drink," she replied.  
  
"Don't forget I love you, Olivia."  
  
"I won't. I love you too, Elliot."  
  
He kissed her again and went to catch up with Munch and Fin. No more than twenty minutes passed before Andy strode up to Olivia's desk, his nose taped back in place and sporting two black eyes. It took quite some effort for Olivia not to laugh in his bruised and bandaged face.  
  
"I spoke to the Virginia DA about Sheila. They're going to settle for a no lo contendre plea for her role in the prison break," Andy stated, standing in front of her desk.  
  
"Probation," Olivia responded and took a deep breath. "What about Baxter?"  
  
"If he recovers, Virginia will vacate the original sentence because he's innocent, but will give him time served for the prison break," Andy explained, seemingly annoyed with the irony of the entire situation. His motive for coming to tell Olivia the news in person was becoming clearer to her by the second.  
  
"Well, either way, you're work is done," she responded hoping he'd get the idea that she wasn't interested in him any longer.  
  
"I could stay a couple more days." he said suggestively.  
  
Olivia managed to hide her annoyance when she responded, "Andy, I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"How 'bout one drink before I leave?" A pregnant pause followed. Olivia had just about enough of his subtlety.  
  
"It's not going to work between us," she responded exasperatedly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
'Can't this guy take a hint?' She wondered.  
  
"Because I have enough insanity in my life. I need stability," she said, her eyes absentmindedly wandering toward her partner's empty desk.  
  
This time, Andy Eckerson got the picture. He had missed their display at the motel to receive medical attention for his broken nose. Dejected, he turned to leave and said, "See ya around 'Liv."  
  
Having had to deal with Andy trying to ask her out, Olivia decided to forgo the paperwork and headed down to Mulligan's to have a much needed drink with the guys.  
  
***End 


End file.
